Little Jones
by heartandcurls
Summary: Because who doesn t want fluffy daddy!Killian and happily ever afters for Captain Swan? A short drabble written after the season 2 finale, lost in the depths of my Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

"Now what did you say this fop's name was?"

"Killian, that's Christopher Columbus… he discovered America and he had three ships and…"

"Well he did a bloody awful job then! Three ships and couldn't even find gold!"

Before Killian could start ranting, the door swung open and Emma waddled in, preceded by her growing belly. Henry launched himself at his mother, wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her stomach.

"Hey kiddo, what are you still doing up?" Emma ruffled his hair while eyeing the man walking towards her. Killian gave her a quick kiss and a smirk while Henry ran back to the table, tossing his school books into his backpack.

"Just getting Killian to check my homework, Grandma wouldn't be too happy if it was wrong, don't you think?"

"Yeah, because I'm sure that Killian is your best bet for history. Nice try!"

Henry giggled and shot a look at his soon-to-be stepfather, who jerked his head towards the hallway leading to the boy's bedroom.

"If you're both quite finished mocking my knowledge of your ridiculous explorers, I think it's time to let your mum rest and for you to go to bed, lad."

Emma chuckled as Henry hugged her once more and shuffled down the hall, followed by Killian, who turned around to wink and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively. He definitely couldn't miss the side-eye she gave him.

While she struggled to lie on the couch, Emma decided that she definitely felt 8 months pregnant; she was _**exhausted**_. David had put her on desk duty months ago and while she welcomed the relief of not being on her feet all day at the moment, the uncomfortable desk chair was wreaking havoc on her back and if she saw one more complaint form she would probably scream. And tonight didn't help, with some of the dwarves getting in a drunken fist fight at the Rabbit Hole, then trying to go at it again once they were in the tank. Obviously David took care of the rough stuff, but it was Emma that needed to process them and fill out the appropriate paperwork, which was why she was in so late.

She hated not getting to be with Henry, but knew he was in great hands with Killian. It turns out that the pirate was excellent father material, which she had noticed almost immediately after they had rescued her son from Neverland. The days spent on the waters during the journey home were filled with steering the beloved ship and learning to read maps, as well as sword-fighting lessons (until David stepped in and roughed Killian up for "cheating").

Emma couldn't say when she stopped calling him Hook, but it was probably around the same time she realized they weren't just friends. They were always together in Storybrooke, taking Henry sailing on the _Roger_ or meeting for lunch at Granny's or watching movies on the "magic picture box". The day Killian showed up in modern clothes was probably the straw that broke the camel's back. He had been angry that she continued to be blind towards their chemistry and all she had been able to do was stare at him before kissing him like her life depended on it. They had tried to keep their relationship a secret for a while, but that went south quickly. Her parents, Henry and Regina (it had been her night with him), Granny, Ruby and the dwarves had shown up at the apartment to surprise Emma on her birthday and found Killian in boxers making pancakes. She had been mortified and he had been slightly terrified of David, but no one seemed to be surprised at the fact they were together.

Now, Emma had everything she could have ever dreamed of: amazing and supportive parents, her True Love who happened to adore her son, a little cottage for the three of them near the sea, a ring on her finger and a baby on the way. The pregnancy had come as a surprise, but Emma and Killian were overjoyed. Snow was ecstatic (if not a little reluctant to put off the wedding, since the dress was already made and Emma was _definitely_ not fitting into it now) while her father nearly had an aneurysm and continued to moan about being "too young" for one, let alone two grandchildren. And Henry, of course, was so excited to be a big brother that it became one of his only topics of conversation, other than school, knight lessons with David and sailing with Killian.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed with contentment, not noticing that Killian had returned from Henry's room. He made her jump slightly when he put his head against her swollen stomach and started singing softly.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving Little Jones some attention. You've kept us apart for so long."

"I'm sorry I'm late again, but I don't get much of a choice in all the work I need to do. All of that paperwork needs to be finished before 'Little Jones' makes their appearance."

"Of course, love. But if those midgets and nosy townsfolk don't stop causing you trouble, which in turn keeps you from me; I might have to teach them a lesson."

"Be nice. Besides, you know it's only for a little bit longer. David is bound and determined to have me on bed rest by the end of the week at this point."

"For once, your father and I agree on something…"

Emma couldn't help but smile and run her fingers through his hair. He turned his head towards her, his sea blue eyes filled with love and adoration. If he had any aversion to becoming a husband and father, he didn't show it.

"Henry and I were talking about names again at dinner. He seems very opposed to naming his future sibling David."

"Because he knows everyone will call him Davy! Honestly though, Davy Jones! He's terrified that his brother would have tentacles on his face!"

"Is he going on about that sodding pirate film again? I don't see why you let him watch that bloody garbage. And that slob was a piss poor excuse of a pirate captain…"

"It's a movie Killian. It's fiction…"

"Well, aren't I technically a work of fiction as well, according to your land's stories? Or do you need a reminder of how real I am?" He added another eyebrow wiggle as his hand slipped toward her backside, which she slapped away.

"If I didn't think you were real, I would have a lot of explaining to do about this baby! And not tonight, I'm totally wiped."

"A man can't help but try… speaking of the baby, have you found a name for our son?"

"How do you know that it's a boy? I thought we wanted a surprise?"

"A father just knows, no magical contraptions required. Also, your mother stopped by earlier. She thinks that Colin would work for a boy. Colin David Jones…"

"Hmmm… not bad… still not my favorite though. We'll put it on the list."

"You and your bloody list! Why are you making this so hard? The poor child will be out of nappies before we name him at this rate!"

"Oh hush, we'll have a name in time. What did Henry suggest?"

"He's convinced he's getting a little sister at the moment. He said Charlotte, but wants to call her Charlie. Is that not a lad's name?"

"I think it's cute… Henry and Charlie… but I can imagine people will think it's a boy. Lottie sounds like a better nickname."

"Why must there always be a nickname with you two? Just call the child by its name and get on with it. My name is Killian and your name is Emma and I don't change it…"

"This coming from Captain Hook! And you call me love all the time, by the way."

"Term of endearment lass, not a nickname. I'm sure if Little Jones were a girl, I would call her love as well."

Emma just rolled her eyes and pushed him gently off the couch. When he shot her a look, she held out her hands so that he would help her up. They walked to their bedroom, arms wrapped around each other. _Boy or girl_, Emma thought as they got ready for bed and cuddled together,_ we're definitely getting our happily ever after_.


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Little Bundle

**A/N: Hi guys! Little Jones was supposed to be a one-shot, but you guys seem to like it! So as a thank you for my nearly 200 followers on Tumblr and all the lovely reviews I got (a special thanks to miley-avril because she specifically asked; and my girls Meg, Hilary and Monika on Tumblr because you guys put up with my flailing and moaning), here is part deux!**

**Disclaimer: Since I didn't do this last time, I do not own OUAT or its characters, because if I did Emma and Killian would have banged on the Jolly Roger by now. :P**

For once in his 300 years, Killian Jones was truly speechless.

Eyes misty and wide, mouth agape and body crushed against the rail of the hospital bed, he could not stop staring at the squirming pink bundle in Emma's arms. She was _beautiful__**, **_just as beautiful as her mother, with rosy cheeks and wisps of soft blond hair peeking out from under the little cap on her head.

_A daughter. He had a daughter. __**They **__had a __**baby**__._

"You're bloody brilliant, love. Look at her."

"I … I know… I just…"

A crocodile tear rolled down Emma's face and Killian wiped it away with his left hand (there wouldn't be a day when he wasn't grateful that Emma had outright threatened Rumplestiltskin for his hand upon their return from Neverland, after she had seen it through the window of his shop).

"Emma, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I… I never held Henry. I couldn't even look at him when he was born. But _her_… I'm _never_ going to let her _out of my sight_."

"And I won't let _either of you_ out of mine."

"Here… take her for a little bit. I'm being a baby hog. You only had her for a few minutes."

And the little pink bundle was back in his arms. She immediately stilled and Killian held his breath, waiting for a cry, a sign that he wasn't meant to hold this precious thing. With a great yawn, she squinted, opened her _big blue eyes _(like looking in a bloody mirror) and cooed, freeing a little wrinkled arm from its fuzzy confines.

"Hey beautiful… that's my girl. Don't worry love. Your daddy's got you."

Then, she reached out and touched the end of his nose, soft flesh meeting sea-weathered skin. When wet marks appeared on the pink fabric, he realized that _he was crying_. Killian Jones, the fearsome Captain Hook, who has fought his way through the world for over 300 years, was crying because of a baby, _his baby_. Half of him and half of Emma nestled in the crook of his elbow. He was so enraptured with this tiny miracle that he barely heard Emma talking to him.

"…. I didn't realize you were one of those guys, Jones. Get a hold of yourself, daddy. I think I can hear my parents down the hall. I'm surprised Henry hasn't sweet talked his way onto the maternity ward before now."

Killian wiped his face on his sleeve, repositioned the bundle in his arms and scooted closer to Emma as the door burst open and Henry took a running leap onto the bed.

"It's a girl! It's a girl! It's a girl! I told you! Cough up Killian!"

**E&K**

Hours later, when the Charmings had taken Henry home and visiting hours were over (Ruby had shown up with a baby blanket made by Granny, Belle had arrived with an arm load of children's book for the new babe, and even _Neal_ had stopped in with a tiny pink sleeper), Killian was sitting on the bed, with Emma's head on his shoulder and the baby snuggled between them. She was sleeping now and they took turns stretching out her tiny fingers.

"So do you think Henry is happy?"

"He's ecstatic, love. I don't even think he was disappointed that we didn't name her Charlotte."

"Like I told him, we both had to agree and you were dead set against it…"

"I most definitely was not. She just doesn't look like a Charlotte…"

"And what does a Charlotte look like exactly?"

"Don't think I should say… I may have met one or two umm… _questionable women_ named Charlotte in my travels. And my daughter will not be akin to that."

"Glad to know we didn't name our kid after a prostitute, thanks Jones."

"Don't mention it. I quite prefer her name, as did your mother. I'd say she was overjoyed."

"She was definitely honored, even if it's only her middle name."

"Very true. Now my beautiful, marvelous lass, you need to sleep. You've done quite enough work for the day."

"You don't say? You need to sleep too mister. I'm surprised you're still standing after being up all night with me cursing at you."

"Foul language? Out of your mouth, princess? Surely not, though I do remember you mentioning that you would be removing something other than my hand for putting you in such a state."

"Yeah, yeah, heat of the moment. She's worth it though."

"Yes, every little minute of it. Say goodnight to Little Jones."

"You'll never stop calling her that, will you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed her daughter's forehead before letting Killian get up and put the baby in the bassinet, which he dragged closer to the bed before climbing back in. Emma was already fast asleep, the night and day's events taking a toll on her. Killian kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her, checking once more on the sleeping figure in the bassinet.

"Goodnight, Audrey Margaret. Daddy loves you."


End file.
